


《要和男神拍钙片怎么破》第18章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	《要和男神拍钙片怎么破》第18章

王耀承认自己对伊万有粉丝滤镜。这种滤镜的加持效果十分显著，每当伊万靠近他身侧半米之内，王耀的大脑就会自动当机变为瘫痪状态。也因为如此，在那个吻落下的时候，王耀第一时间想的不是还开着直播，而是男神的吻好温柔。

等到三分钟后，陷入温柔乡的王耀才突然惊觉。

他还开着直播呢。  
直播有好几万人在看。  
伊万亲了他的脸。  
... ...

把这些加在一起，不就等于。伊万当着好几万人直播亲了他的脸？

雾草。王耀懵了。微博热搜战战兢兢你来我往经营几个星期，居然在直播一朝破功。难道今天要他和伊万表演一个现场出柜？

“伊，伊万，直播...”王耀发现伊万的吻还有向下蔓延的趋势，赶紧从他的怀里挣扎了出来，顺便示意他看直播器材。

伊万看到直播器材的一瞬间也懵了下。他低声说：“你把这玩意放那么高做什么，和你完全不在一个水平线啊。”

“你不知道向下45度角俯拍人比较显瘦吗。”王耀也低声反驳。

伊万无言以对。不过现在的情况也不适合争论这种无聊的小事。伊万比起王耀来说，到底混过几年娱乐圈，随机应变的能力还是可圈可点的。他迅速整理好自己的表情，对着斜上方露出一个官方的微笑。

“大家好，我是伊万布拉金斯基。今天特意来探小耀的班。”

王耀低头拍蒜，脸颊涌上一片绯红。他的心脏砰砰直跳，手指也直发抖。菜刀下那瓣可怜的蒜头已经被他拍得稀烂。

他实在没勇气抬头看弹幕，怕是已经炸了吧？大家对于他和伊万的事情怎么看呢？会不会觉得恶心？他应该会被伊万的粉丝骂死吧？

王耀心乱如麻，那边伊万还在和粉丝互动，这边他却在心里默默思考退圈声明怎么发。伊万的前途重要，如果真到了非要解释的地步，就弃车保帅。他退圈，来换取伊万的清白。

“耀，你在发什么呆啊，粉丝要和你互动呢。”伊万伸手戳了戳王耀的腰。

“喂，很痒啊...”王耀边躲边皱眉，半分钟后才意识到伊万说了什么。

什么？粉丝要和他互动？

王耀一头雾水。弹幕没炸锅吗？他好奇地探头看显示屏，这才发现弹幕确实炸了，但炸的关键点好像不对...

“男神直播好像比屏幕更帅啊！！”  
“上次《穿越之XX特工》那什么妆容啊，把我男神的脸都毁了。”  
“awsl红色组果然好甜啊，搂腰杀什么的。”  
“官方逼死同人。剧还没播两位主演也太甜了吧。”  
“没错没错，自然光下明显更帅啊，还更瘦。”  
“男神本来就不胖，那是显示屏的加宽效果啦。”  
“这是直播彩蛋吗？事先安排好的？”  
“废话，直播器材那么大，我男神又不眼瞎。”  
“啊啊啊啊耀耀别拍蒜了，蒜好可怜，为什么欺负蒜蒜，来欺负我好么。”  
“求分享剧组里的趣事啊~~”

啪的一声。那瓣可怜的蒜终于不堪蹂躏掉在了地板上。

王耀有些茫然无措，举着菜刀一时之间不知道说什么。

为什么他永远猜不对粉丝在想什么？粉丝心，海底针啊。

直播结束王耀还在离魂状态，这事情的发展让他一头雾水。怎么回事，看到伊万亲他大家为什么一点都不奇怪呢？

伊万像是看出他的想法，他无奈地摇摇头，掏出手机点开了什么界面，然后推给王耀看。

是LOF里关于这次直播的分析。

标题是《红色组营业这么明显，为电影造势实锤了》。

王耀往下翻了翻，这篇文章的大意就是认为，直播这种事情都有剧本，伊万不可能不知道王耀正在直播。直播又是剧组和芒果娱乐的合作产物。伊万和王耀明显就是为了电影造势在营业，故意亲昵卖腐拉观众刷好感。做得这么明显，是虚假CP实锤。

... ...  
王耀的手机又一次不听话地想脱手飞出。

伊万真的没看到他在直播啊。

“这就是娱乐圈。小耀。”身后一暖，王耀不用回头也知道那是伊万的怀抱。他微微闭眼，向后倚靠在那温暖的胸膛上。紧密贴合的身体让他一下子安静了下来，心也不再烦躁不安。

“人们往往不相信眼前看到的，却更愿意用揣测来判断事实。”

伊万揽紧了王耀的耀，在他的发丝上落下一个轻吻。

王耀微微侧头，专心凝视着伊万不说话。

“怎么了？”伊万用下巴磨蹭他的脸颊，“看我看得这么出神？”

“我只是在想，我家男神怎么这么厉害。不仅长得好看，看事情也一针见血，真不愧是德艺双馨的...唔。”

剩下的话都被堵在了伊万的吻里。

几天假期很快过去，王耀才和伊万黏黏糊糊享受了几天二人世界，就不得不面临着分离的局面。毕竟两人都是明星，都有通告在身。经过剧组宣传过后，王耀的名气也水涨船高，粉丝站的人数越来越多，导致他出门买个面包都要戴口罩。

另一方面，因为剧组临时加入了几方大投资，加上又有当红TOP流量阿尔弗雷德造势，《绯色校园之恋》竟然未播先热，不仅在网上先导片播放过千万，也有很多综艺向剧组投来了橄榄枝。

王耀也接下了一档娱乐节目的通告。通告远在几千公里外的B市，此刻，他靠坐在飞机的舷窗上，望着窗外的浮云，有些茫然。

换作一年前，他死都不会想到自己会有今天这样的生活。像明星一样拍戏，跑通告，参加综艺节目。他想起刚粉上伊万的时候，看着CUT里伊万奔走于各个机场的身影，那时的他觉得自己距离伊万很遥远。没想到，短短几个月的时间，他不仅进了娱乐圈，近距离接触了明星的生活，还和心目中的男神谈了恋爱。

这世间的缘分就是如此奇妙。

飞机平稳落地。王耀拖着箱子带着口罩，一边刷手机一边从通道处走了出来。

屏幕上是他两年前写的一部小说。伊万X粉丝的视角。名字叫《露总今天爱你了吗》。说起来很羞耻，这部小说虽然是乙女视角，但王耀写的时候疯狂代入了自己，每天光脑补就能颅内高X。

想想那时因追星而疯狂的自己，真的很怀念啊。

王耀边看边感叹。他把文章刷到底部，竟然看到了系列催更。

“呜呜呜太太还更新吗，写得太棒了。”  
“催个更，一人血书求更新。”  
“二人血书。”  
“三人血书。”  
“N人血书。”  
“太太的肉写得太棒了吧，我幻肢bang硬。”  
“刺，刺激。还有后续吗？”  
“散了吧，一年没更新了，看样子坑了。”  
“等一个不回家的太太。”

王耀笑了起来。

确实等不到更新了。

因为太太出道了。

而且，还睡到了自己文中的男神。

“啊啊啊啊啊王耀哥哥！！！！”  
“哥哥看这里！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”

王耀还沉浸在手机的世界里，冷不防被一片高分贝尖叫吓了一跳。等他茫然地抬起双眼，就被一堆粉丝围在了中间。

这些粉丝大部分是女孩子，很多人举着手机对他疯狂地拍照，也有一些红着脸看着他不说话，更有甚者，还有扛着专业的摄影器材录像的。

王耀头一次碰见这样的阵仗，他实在不知道怎么应付。愣了半响，他试探性地抬手打了个招呼。

“你，你们好啊。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥跟我们打招呼了！！”  
“哥哥声音好好听啊！！”  
“太温柔了吧呜呜呜呜呜！！”

王耀汗颜。我的声音和平时有什么不同吗。

确认过眼神，你们就是直播时候那堆咋咋呼呼的人。

“哥，哥哥，这是送你的礼物！”

有个女孩红着脸给王耀塞了一袋东西，旁边的女孩见状，也把手里的东西强行塞给了王耀。

“你们太客气了吧...不要这样。”王耀推拒失败，只得低头收拾手里的袋子。没想到却在看清LOGO的瞬间惊叫了出来。

雾草。Prada，Hermes，Gucci？？？

“不不不行，我不能要，这太贵了。”

王耀忙把袋子又送还给女孩，他实在接受不了这种贵重的礼物。

“没什么的哥哥，我们有的是钱。”  
“我为了来看你推掉了XX会议。”  
“我爸是王XX。”  
“我哥是马X。”

雾草？这是什么霸总追星小天团。比承包鱼塘还流弊。

望着周围女孩子们亮闪闪的双眼，王耀终于下了一个决定。

跑。

人来人往的B市机场突然出现了一道奇景。

一位美男拖着箱子狂奔，后面一群哭喊着的小姐姐们紧追不舍。

“哥哥等等我们啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

女人追起星来果然可怕。王耀一边没命跑着，一边在心里计划逃亡路线。可惜机场人太多，他又拖着个箱子，跑了许久身后的粉丝竟然还没甩掉。

正在他绝望的时刻，突然一只手伸了出来，捂着他的嘴把他拖到了一旁的安全通道里。

外面的粉丝依旧朝着原来的方向狂奔，似乎已经走远了。

“你是谁啊。”呼哧带喘的王耀这时候才想起问救命恩人的姓名。

那人从头到尾包的严严实实，露出来的眼睛也戴了一幅大墨镜。

他取下墨镜，围巾，帽子。紫罗兰色的双眸盈满浅浅的温柔。

王耀楞在了原地。

“伊万...！”

王耀不管不顾地扑了上去，紧紧和伊万拥抱在了一起。

暗处，不知名的地方。  
摄影镜头咔嚓一闪。

暂时TBC

————————

求小心心小蓝手拯救我受伤的心，全文清水不知道为什么还屏蔽


End file.
